The Blame Game
by Nissi1216
Summary: Nico and Jason have a bit of an argument.


**This was inspire by tinybro on tumblr. I saw her post about superhero AUs and I had to write one. **

**WARNING: This story has HoH spoilers and could be seen as Jason/Nico if you have your shipper glasses on. Could be seen as really close friendship or one-sided crush if you don't. Also, I'm a little rusty when it comes to fanfic (haven't written any in a while) so please bear with me if it seems a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Nico is sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and his skull mask discarded somewhere in the shadows. Currently, he's attempting to look anywhere but into the eyes of a certain blue-eyed boy-wonder. He is also being extremely successful at it.

"You're Ghost King." Jason repeats for what seems like the fiftieth time (probably only the fourth). Nico doesn't even bother to nod anymore. Jason continues, "You're Ghost King and you've been Ghost King this entire time. I have been fighting you because I've been fighting Ghost King and you're Ghost King." He stops talking for a moment and Nico lifts his head slightly.

Bad move.

Jason is staring straight at him with a haunting expression on his face-like he knows it's Nico but he also _knows it's Nico_, and Nico can't hide or run or leave and he's sitting on the floor trapped in that stupid, dumb, dreamy (Did he just think that?) gaze. In fact, he is so trapped that he almost doesn't catch what Jason says next.

"Did you know it was me?" Jason whispers the words quieter than Nico thought possible.

Nico doesn't want to do or say anything to make it worse; he doesn't want one of his best friends (and the only one to know about the _thing _with Percy) to hate him or despise him or be scared of him.

Nico doesn't want to lose Jason.

But Nico also knows that right now Jason needs the truth, so Nico nods solemnly and dips his head down again while Jason just stands there processing this new information. "Of course you did. I told you my identity _weeks ago _after-," Oh gods _please _don't say it please don't mention it please don't, "you know, the thing. I told you so that we would be, what did I say? Even, right? I told you so that we would be even."

Nico waits for it like a prisoner waits for his executioner. He waits for Jason to say it and get it over with. Say all the terrible things that need to be said (that Nico deserves). He wants Jason to yell at him or curse him or do something people would normally do if they found out their friend (let's face it, he's not Jason's best friend. Jason has Leo and Piper and Frank and Hazel to be his best friend. No need for Nico) was actually a supervillain they had worked so hard to kill for the past year. Nico waits for Jason to get _visibly furious, _wants him to be overwhelmed with rage or _something _negative for once in his stupid, perfect, optimistic life.

But Jason doesn't do that.

Jason hugs him. Jason lifts Nico off the cold, hard ground and gives him an affectionate bear-hug. Nico feels this needs to be repeated. Jason Grace, AKA world-renowned superhero: Tempest, gives Nico di Angelo, AKA that one evil guy: Ghost King, the biggest hug he has ever received.

Nico is too shocked to remember he doesn't like being touched, but Jason (that overly considerate jerk) isn't. He pulls away quickly (Nico finds himself missing his warmth) and apologizes, "Sorry, forgot about the whole 'no-touch' thing. It's just; man you had to fight me for _weeks _because I was trying to kill you. You had to watch your friend literally try to murder you for the 'good of the people'. That must've been a pretty crappy thing to go through. Coupled with the other really crappy things that were partially my fault, I made you're life hell and I'm really sorry about that." He gives Nico those stupid puppy-dog eyes and Nico can only think of one way to respond.

"You idiot," he says.

"What?"

"You are such an idiot! You're apologizing?! Seriously! Are you some kind of Saint! You actually think this is your fault!? You think me lying to you is your fault?! And what other crappy things have you 'caused' in my life, Jason? Tell me, because I honestly have no clue!"

"I was the reason that stupid villain: Cupid cornered us. You wouldn't have been forced to tell me about the thing if I wasn't there."

"What? How does that even make sense?! I wouldn't have been forced to tell you if I had already revealed my identity to you, or all of the Seven for that matter, and been able to go full Ghost King on that guy. So really, it's my fault when you think about it."

"It's not your fault, Nico, and even if it was, what about that time I let you just leave with Queen and the statue-ray? You came back looking like death warmed over. I knew you were going to get hurt, so why didn't I stop you?"

"Because you couldn't have anybody else on the team going because you're all _major-league superheroes that need to regularly save the day._ Anyway, I left without saying goodbye to anyone," (not true, he said goodbye to Percy), "so I don't know how you would have stopped me." Nico is standing up now, waving his arms like a madman trying to get Jason to see things from a logical perspective.

Jason has no response to this argument. Nico nods with satisfaction. Good, maybe now he'll do what any normal human would do: drop Nico like a hot potato.

"Well if it's not my fault then it definitely isn't yours," Jason says, absolute certainty in his voice.

"What?" It's Nico's turn to be a little shocked, something he tries not to be often.

"If none of those things were my fault then I don't see how they can be yours. And before you start spouting nonsense about how much you mess up and how everything is your fault I want to remind you that there are many people who don't think that's the case. Hazel, for one, never blamed you for anything that's happened to her, and she definitely wouldn't blame you for being Ghost King, or lying about it for that matter seeing as we were trying to kill you. Percy would probably blame _himself _for most of the things that have happened, never you. And _I _obviously don't blame you for anything so that's three against one. We could probably add in the rest of the Seven seeing as everyone treats you like extended family. While we're at it, didn't you and Queen bond on your road trip." Jason smiles down at Nico (curse height differences), "That makes eight against one. As a superhero, I need to tell you that this fine country has something called democracy and majority rules. Right now the majority thinks that you're as blameless as you seem to think I am."

Nico is absolutely speechless. Shocked Italian is running through his mind and he barely puts a stop to it before it runs out his mouth. To say that was not what he'd been expecting would've been an understatement, but well…

That was not what he'd been expecting.

He'd been expecting resigned sighs and maybe a whispered, "I guess it is your fault, Nico." Not a thought out explanation to why he is not a screw-up.

Nico finally gives up on trying to find words; instead, he puts out his hand. Jason stares at it for a moment with a confused expression on his face, but soon it's taken over by understanding. Jason reaches out with his own hand and grasps Nico's. They shake firmly. Obviously Jason knows how rare it is for Nico to initiate contact with _anyone _(unless you were Hazel) and he understands what this gesture mean. For a moment Nico thinks that Jason rubbed his thumb on his hand, but the thought is fleeting. Why would Jason do that?

After a few seconds they let go and stand uncomfortably. "So are we even?" Nico finally asks after the silence has almost consumed them both.

Nico sees a spark light in Jason's eyes (a metaphorical spark, though Jason could make a real one as well) and he leans in close enough that Nico can feel his breath and see just how nice his lips look at the mo-Oh Gods! Nope. No, no Nico is not going _there_. Not today (maybe tomorrow).

After a few tense seconds of Jason staring at Nico and Nico desperately trying _not _to stare at Jason he replies, "Yeah, we're even." Then he flies right out of the abandoned light-house, trusting that Nico can manage to teleport-or whatever Nico does-out of there without his help.

Nico collapses on the floor and makes the decision to stay a little while longer (2 hours and 16 minutes longer) on the grounds that he needs to clear his head.

Maybe he will go _there_ today.


End file.
